Conventionally, in order to use a service provided by a service enterpriser (WWW server) on the Internet, for example, an EC (Electronic Commerce) shop, a user needs to register information, for example, user information using a terminal. If the user intends to receive services of plural service enterprisers, the user registers individual information, which is the same information, with respect to each of the service enterprisers. The user needs to perform input of the same information by the number equivalent to the number of service enterprisers in order to register the same information in the respective service enterprisers.
Therefore, the user needs to perform input work for the same information every time, and an amount of information may be large depending on a case. Thus, convenience for the user is not satisfactory.
In order to improve convenience for a user at the time of information registration, a method is conceivable with which a system of an Internet provider automatically transmits individual information of the user registered in the Internet provider to a service enterpriser and causes the user to perform only registration work for other necessary information. However, with this method provides, the Internet provider provides the service enterpriser with information on the user regardless of an intension of the user, and there is a problem from the viewpoint of the Individual Information Protection Law or the like.
In addition, a single sign-on system, with which a user is capable of accessing plural service enterprisers with login of one time, has been proposed. When there are an authentication agency enterpriser that provides such a single sign-on authentication base, service enterprisers that have contracts with the authentication agency enterpriser and copes with the single sign-on authentication base, and a user who has a contract with the authentication agency enterpriser, the user can receive a service by performing authentication work with the authentication agency enterpriser only once without performing authentication work with the respective service enterprisers. However, in the case in which the service enterprisers themselves manage individual information and the like of the user separately, the user needs to perform information registration work with the respective service enterprisers. Thus, even if the single sign-on authentication base is used, convenience for the user is not always satisfactory.